Wake Up!
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] - Levi learns of the difficulties of raising two children - especially in the morning.


"Damn it, woman, stop elbowing me in the side."

You rolled over on your side, making sure you pierced your husband with your death glare...but that proved futile since his eyes were still closed. Regardless of his warning, you nudged his forearm again and again until he backhanded your face.

"Ouch."

"You deserved it."

You just coughed and rolled your eyes. "Do we have to get up now? It's too early," you grumbled, pulling the protective sheets over your shoulders.

"I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't dug your knife of an elbow into my side, you moron."

You scoffed, collapsing on your back again, praying sleep would graciously grant you serenity and relaxation. With a tired exhale, you nestled into the pillow.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and tiny footsteps pattered across the wooden floor. Your heart filled with dread. Well, you could throw the hope of extra sleep out the window.

The springs of the bed groaned as the weight of two extra bodies pushed it further down. Suddenly, you felt hot, quickened breath against your face. A tiny hand touched your cheek.

"Mommy?"

"Nnnfff," you replied.

"Mommy!"

With every bit of strength you could muster, you slowly lifted your eyelids as if they weighed a million pounds. Two, steely blue eyes, wide and innocent, gazed at you with curiosity.

"What are you doing, you devil?" I glowered.

"Mommy," the little girl whispered. "Wake up!"

"No," you hid you face.

"Ugggh," Levi moaned behind you as Leon crawled over him like a Titan at damn Wall Maria. "Get off me, child."

"Daddy! Get up!" soon, the bed shook at a rhythmic pace. The creaks became more and more desperate as the little bastard bounced up and down on his back. "Get up, Daddy!"

"Stop. That. Now," he grunted at every jump.

Faith grabbed a fistful of blankets and attempted to toss them away. Tightening your grip, you initiated the greatest struggle known to humanity - a tug of war with your daughter.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she whined. "Come on! It's time to wake up."

"Noooo, I'm sleepy," you mocked her, defying her requests.

"Mommy! Let go!" she demanded, now using both of her hands and pulled back with all her might.

Replying with a anguished moan, you remained still as a statue-save for Leon's insistent bouncing. You shuddered as a low growl resonated behind you. This wouldn't end well.

"Get off me, you little shit," Levi seethed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy," he sang back never subsiding.

Levi had enough. After one more aggressive bounce on his poor spinal chord, his father reached behind him, grabbed the boy's bony shoulder and dragged him into the abyss of blankets. Before he protested, he was trapped in his father's grasp, unable to escape.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, squirming.

"Hmm," he replied with a low hum, obviously feigning his slumber. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Leon even tighter.

"Da-daaaaaaaddy!" he wheezed.

After one more pull from the determined little girl, you lunged at her and captured her in your arms under the blankets. She squealed with surprise and giggled when she found herself wrapped like a mummy. You couldn't help but smile. Finally, a dark mess of hair peaked out and emerged from the warm depths. Face red, she grinned back at you.

"What's so special today that you want us to get up so bad?" you asked, propping your head up against your arm. "Is it a holiday?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you and Daddy get to stay home today."

Processing the information, you blinked stupidly for two seconds.

"You're back safe from another mission," she edged closer to you until she pressed up against you, head huddling into your chest.

On the other half of the bed, Levi stared at his now motionless son who bestowed on him a similar smile of contentment.

"We heard from Eren that a lot of people died on this last mission," he murmured, allowing his father's embrace to glue him to his chest. "It was so scary without you guys..."

Your heart twisted into a knot at their words. Being a child during such a dark time was a heavy burden for weak, little shoulders. They were blessed with each other, however, they witnessed so many things. In fact, they absorbed almost too much for the little minds to take.

"You can trust us," you said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll come back to you no matter what."

With a slow nod, she melted into your arms, folding her hands beneath her chin. Levi drifted away into dreamland again with little Leon at his side, their breaths deep and calm. He held the lad protectively as if to shield him away from the world's troubles, the evils that waited with open jaws, and the boy knew that.

You, too, held your little girl as if letting go would cause her to float away. You knew very well what strange parents you both were compared to most. You talked rougher. You bantered with them. You allowed them to occasionally steal from the Military Police if they pissed off Levi that day. You taught them how to fight then how to read, how to wield a sword then how to draw. You taught them how to obey orders but You also taught them how to distinguish the corrupt and the good and to appreciate those who survived hell and back again-like their father. More importantly, you created a tight bond than anyone outside your little world wouldn't understand. You were proud of your little family, and nothing could shake that pride.

Before your mind traversed another rabbit trail of thought, sleep returned with its gentle touch, allowing all of you to return to a state of rest.


End file.
